


Outside

by jjdrew



Category: A Few Good Men (1992)
Genre: Army, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Period-Typical Sexism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjdrew/pseuds/jjdrew
Summary: Джоанна Галлоуэй не слишком рада работать с молодым выскочкой Каффи, но, может быть, он не похож на других?
Relationships: Lt. Cdr. JoAnne Galloway/Lt. Daniel Kaffee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	Outside

К сожалению, Джоанна хорошо знает свое место, хотя оно ее и не устраивает. Конец двадцатого века, а женщин все еще не воспринимают всерьез. Например: в процентном соотношении, сколько сейчас мужчин среди «морских котиков»? Верно — сто процентов. На женщин в армии, во флоте, в авиации все еще смотрят словно на неразумных детей, которые лишь хотят поиграть в службу родине. «Все равно же мужика себе подыщут и в декрет сбегут» — иногда это и в лицо говорят. А когда не говорят, то прикрывают те же мысли какими-то абстрактными «импульсивностью», «несдержанностью» и другим чертами, по мнению мужчин, присущих только женщинам. Будто мужика из себя вывести нельзя, ей богу!

Назначение Каффи раздражает еще до личного знакомства с ним. Он же мужчина! И плевать, что ниже нее по званию! Джоанна навела справки. Фамилию его отца знала и так — тот был настоящей легендой. А вот сынок — типичный выскочка, блестяще окончивший что-то из «Лиги плюща», ни одного дела даже до суда не довел. Ему не это надо, он здесь не ради истинного правосудия. Он словно торгаш на базаре: ищет сходную цену и сбывает товар. Только в его случае товаром оказались честь и свобода солдат и офицеров вооруженных сил. Еще и рад, наверное, что им грозят не пять лет, например, а увольнение с позором. Он ничего не знает про армию и про людей, которые в ней служат, хоть и носит лейтенантские нашивки.

Солнце еще греет, а листва не начала желтеть. Прекрасный день, чтобы поиграть в бейсбол, даже если тебе нужно защищать двух морпехов, обвиняемых в убийстве сослуживца. Но это дело важно Джоанне, а не богатенькому сынку известного папочки. Ему безразлично, кто такие капрал Доусон и рядовой Дауни. И еще меньше интересно, кем был рядовой Сантьяго. Да и вообще — кто такие морпехи. Джоанна лишь убеждается в этом после первого же разговора. Сэм попроще — и посерьезнее. Но он лишь помощник.

Ничего этот зеленоглазый сопляк с нахальной улыбкой не знает. А ведь его воспринимают всерьез, несмотря на рост (и он явно уже не будет выше). Настоящий мужчина должен быть высок и статен. Этот же — чуть выше ее ростом и ниже званием. И в Гуантанамо эти два клоуна-юриста вырядились, словно на парад, в самую идиотскую — белую — форму. Джоанна лишь усмехнулась, когда увидела. Две отличные мишени для кубинских снайперов. И посмешище для морпехов. Лучше не придумаешь: два клоуна и баба! Велики же их шансы в суде.

Несмотря на весь напор харизматичного Джессопа, этот наглец Каффи почему-то начинает спрашивать совершенно не о том, о чем должен был бы (чтобы досудебно отправить парней на двенадцать лет). Он не то чтобы выгораживает Джоанн, но они в одной лодке. Он прислушался к ее доводам, к тому, что она говорит. Не так уж он и глуп.

Джоанна давно в вооруженных силах, слишком хорошо знает чертовых морпехов, которые женщин за пустое место держат. Но вот этот мальчишка прислушался к ней. Поддержал даже.

Все как-то быстро меняется, когда они оказываются дома и с новыми уликами. Она понимает, что ей с ним комфортно, удобно и спокойно. И хочется быть ближе, и она пытается. Но, похоже, Каффи видит ее даже не другом, но партнером.

Мальчик вырастает за какие-то дни, прямо на глазах. Джоанне остается лишь улыбаться, поджав губы, когда они наконец выигрывают дело, выведя на эмоции не кого-то, а самого полковника Джассопа. 

— По пиву? — Каффи хлопает ее по плечу, выходя из зала суда.

— Да, — широко улыбается Джоанна и машет Сэму.

Наверное, только такая странная, неподходящая команда и могла отстоять пару хороших парней.


End file.
